Radio frequency (RF) signal connectors are used to connect RF signal paths between RF components where those components are designed to be separable from one another. For example, from one RF signal conductor to another or from an RF conductor to an RF signal amplifier. Many times these RF signal connections must be made in limited access, confined spaces. Furthermore, it may be required that these connections be made without grasping or otherwise manipulating the connector itself.
Prior art RF connectors include the screw or bayonet type BNC connectors which require manual connection and disconnection as well as access to make or break these connections. Even the plug-in type RF connectors require some form of manipulation as well as manual access. Thus, these types of RF connectors are unsuitable for assemblies in which RF connections must be made in regions having limited access and where ease of disassembly and reassembly for maintenance, repair or upgrade purposes is desired.